Trying to Love Like a Human
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: When a changed Offender searches for love, fear of betraying his brothers and putting the four lives of the Slenders in danger rises. (I own nothing besides the unfamiliar)
1. Prologue

The forest was teaming with life as the sun was shining through the lush trees of green with birds singing and white clouds floating in the blue sky. Insects happily flying around. The forest was beautiful.

"Slendy!" An excited voice cried. "Slennnnddyyy!"

"What?"

A tall and slender man dressed in a rainbow polka-dot suit with a matching top hat walked in a clearing of the forest with a grin of a black mouth and black eyes. "Have you seen Offender?" He asked as he approached another tall man, but faceless and in a black suit and tie.

"Probably looking for a girlfriend," a third smirked. Trender was his name and the third youngest. He dressed in skinny jeans, a white under shirt with a tan sweater with converse shoes; sitting by a tree and reading a book with glasses over his eyeless face. Did he even need those things or did he just like them?

"He has been gone lately, hasn't he?" Slender, the eldest brother, questioned as he looked at the sitting slender brother. "Hopefully he-"

At that moment, the sound of steps crushing on grass walked in with an annoyed tall and thin man dressed in a black coat, slacks, leather shoes, and a fedora over his bald, white head with a thin frown on his lips and hands in his coat pockets.

"Found him," Trendy called neutrally.

"Never mind," the oldest brother muttered.

Splendy beamed at the sight of his second-eldest brother. "Offend-"

"Leave me alone, Spendor," Offender growled as he carried on walking straight.

The child-like Slender brother frowned, crushed by his brother's words. He hated seeing his brothers sad and Offender was certainly bothered by something.

"I'll talk to him," Slender mutter softly, following his mysterious brother.

* * *

Offender just carried on walking, past his brothers and to a nearby pond. He just stood by the edge, looking down as his faceless reflection with heartache and disappointment. He tried to change. Oh, God, how he tried to change from a dark and deranged predator to a true creature with a heart. He just wanted someone, a human woman, to be called his. After all his years of using them, he finally wanted to have that once special woman. He was wasting his time, he knew he was.

"Offender?" A cold voice asked from behind.

"What?" He asked with his smooth voice colder than his very own organ called a heart.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes," he growled. "I'm a monster and always will be one." If he had eyes, he was glaring death into his rippling reflection.

His older brother sighed as he stepped beside him. "Trying to still change, I see."

"It's not about lust anymore, Slend. I want more than that," he admitted.

"Love?"

Offender said nothing.

Slender slowly nodded his black and pale head. "At least you're trying, brother, that is all you need."

"You don't want me to fall in love," he said emotionlessly, knowing that it was true. Slender never trusted humans and was never fond of his brothers trying to be with them, let alone talk to them.

"I just want you to stay alive," Slender replied, then walked away.

Offender heavily sighed as he hung his head, just wishing and hoping that for once, he will not be seen as a monster. Just once would be nice.


	2. Chapter 1

The next day, Offender decided to try again. Find a woman that caught his eye and talk to her. That was it. That is all that he had to do. Unless she would run again, but he was ready to act like a gentleman. Again. He had a rose in his breast pocket of his coat as an boutonniere to give to the lady. Again. Today was a brand new day and he refused to go back to that monster he was before. Taking a deep breath and grabbing his hat off a branch of a tree, he placed it on his bald head, said good-bye to his brothers, and was ready to leave.

"Offender!"

He turned around to his younger brother, Trender, who was bounding toward him with something black in his hand. "Here," he offered him a pair of sunglasses. "Take these. They might help."

He shook his head with a smirk as he turned away. "No, thanks, nerd."

"They might help. Just this once. I bought them for you because I felt sorry for you and don't think that I'll do it again." His voice was stern.

Offender knew that the nerd never bought anything for anyone, but himself. Especially from the human life. Knowing that this was a rare thing indeed and not wanting to turn his brother down, he thanked him, and took the glasses, then left.

* * *

As he was walking to a nearby park, he was now used to seeing the darker shades thanks to the sunglasses, but felt different. He didn't know if he liked them or not, but then spotted a tall brunette woman with long wavy hair, dressed in jeans and a crimson shirt, casually walking. He stopped walking as small smirk grew upon his thin lips, and gently lowered the sunglasses to get a better look. She was certainly a doll, that's for sure. He pushed the glasses back in place, shoved his hand back in his coat pocket, and began to catch up to her. "Hey," he said casually.

The woman looked at him, taken aback by his appearance. "Um, hi," she said as she looked ahead of herself.

He couldn't help, but smile at that. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah, well, you aren't exactly the regular-type," she retorted, beginning to walk faster.

Offender was mentally kicking himself as the smile quickly faded. How hot was it outside? "No," he said shaking his head. "I just saw you and-" without thinking, he took out the rose from his pocket and offered it to her. "I just wanted to give this to you."

The human woman stopped and looked at him, then the rose, then back to him.

He swore that her blue eyes made his heart skip a beat, they were so clear.

"Who are you?" She asked with suspicion.

"Just a man that wanted to give a lovely woman a harmless flower," he answered truthfully. Why did he feel so... gushy in the inside? What was wrong with him? This wasn't the first time he spoke to a woman. Well, this was the first time he spoke to a woman and felt almost... human.

She gingerly accepted the flower and smiled kindly as she looked at it sweetly. "I hardly accept anything from strange men, but I guess I should say 'thank you'." She smiled kindly at him.

She smiled at him. He made a human female smile at him. Offender smirked and politely dipped his head. "You're welcome."He gave a small tip of the hat, feeling like Slender if he had a hat. "Good day." Then walked away, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Wait," she called making him smirk to himself, but turned around with a look of wonder. "Do you want to get a bite to eat or something?"

Not having any money in his pocket at the moment, he just smiled. "How about just a walk around the park while we're here?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

The tall and thin man walked up to her and they carried on walking side by side, just talking like a regular human being. Heck, they even shared some laughs. It turned out her name was Carol Williams and he introduced himself as Chris Harrison, a name that he just happened to see on a bus stop before he saw her.

"So," Carol began with a smile. "What do you do?"

Offender quickly had a thought and answered, "I help my three brothers with a business. It's not that big, but it works." He smirked at the little lie.

"You have brothers?"

"I'm the second eldest." He then looked at her, not wanting to answer anymore questions. "What about you?"

Carol smiled as she looked in front of her. "I just work at restaurant as waitress and I don't have any siblings." She then looked at him. "What don't you show your face?"

Offender took a deep breath. Here it was. That dreaded question.

"I'm sorry," she said, not wanting to offend him, making him look at her with wonder. "I didn't mean to be straightforward."

He couldn't help, but chuckle at that, lightly shaking his head. She was a sweet little thing. "No, it's fine." He then looked back at her with a serious expression and tone. "I'll show you the reason why on the third date."

"Third?" Carol looked at him with wide blue eyes.

He smirked and siad gently, "Because that is when I can start to trust you, Carol." It was the truth. He never even made it past the first date, well, there was always the first date and nothing more. This time, he wanted to see her again and not just for a one night thing, he wanted a serious relationship. For once in his life.

Carol smiled in agreement. "Very well, Chris," she said, using the only name she knew him by.

"Do you wish to see each other again?" He then asked, hoping that she was going to agree to that. He liked her. She was funny, outgoing, and intelligent.

The woman turned to him and smiled. "Yes. I think you're a nice guy."

He smirked widely as he heart leapt for joy. "Great."

She gave him his number and they organized an outing in two days, where they will meet where they first met for a easy meeting spot and head to the closet coffee shop. When they said their good-byes, Offender's spirit practically leapt for joy and sped walked to the forest with a grin on his face. He had a date with a woman. A real date! No lust, no desirable cravings, just a pure date with friendship and maybe even a probable girlfriend. Things were finally starting to look up!

* * *

When Offender arrived to the clearing, he whipped the sunglasses off and a grin on his face. "Guess who has a date in two day?" He cried, spreading his arms in the air.

The three of them looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"You?" Trender asked, baffled.

"Yes, me!" He cried as he bound to is younger brother, placing the glassing in his pocket, and shook him by the shoulders. "And you brilliant nerd! If it weren't for your weird trends, I would never had gotten this date!" He roughly shook him, loosening the glassed on the geek's pale face.

"What's her name?" Slender asked calmly.

"What does she look like?" Splendor smiled.

Offender grinned at him as the nerd was fixing his glasses, annoyed by the shaking. "I'll tell you all about her!"

After telling his brothers about the fascinating woman that he just mat, he couldn't help, but swoon thinking about her, making Trender think that he tripped and fell flat on his face, making the mysterious brother glare at him. Slender was the most emotionless out of all of them as he crossed his long and thin arms and ask Offender questions, making sure that he hasn't lost his mind. He did loose his mind, all right. Just in love.


	3. Chapter 2

When the time to meet Carol arrived at noon, Offender was once again wearing the sunglasses that Trender had gotten him and was off to see his lady-friend, but not before picking another rose for her, of course. On the way to the park, he felt nervous and excited to see her. Everything went smoothly the first time, so why wouldn't it go the same the second? Then he spotted her. Standing by the sidewalk, waiting patiently for him, dressed in blue jeans, converse shoes, and a black shirt with her long brunette hair tied back, she looked lovely. Then when she saw him, she smiled, making him do the same.

"You showed," Carol said, still smiling as he approached.

"I'd never stand a woman up," he admitted in a smooth voice, handing her the red rose.

The woman smiled lovingly as she accepted the flower, broke the stem, and placed it behind her ear. "Thank you, Chris," she said, still using the name he gave her.

Offender almost forgot about that name, but the smile on her face made him feel almost gushy inside. "My pleasure. Shall we continue our way to the cafe?"

Coral smiled as she began to walk with the tall and lean man following. "So why won't you show me your face?" She asked, smirking with humor in her blue eyes.

He gave a thin smirk at her question. "Just the way I am." _Definitely the way I am, _he thought, knowing that his answer wasn't a complete lie.

"Whatever floats your boat, Chris," she chuckled, turning back in front of herself.

Offender looked at her with an admiring, thin smile. She was a certainly a looker with her long brunette hair and blue eyes. He could even tell with these dread glasses. She had a strong head and he was certainly attracted to her. He didn't even want to think what she would do if he showed her his eyeless and noseless face. He was going to show her the third time they would meet like he said he would. He had to.

Carol then glanced at him with wonder.

He quickly turned in front of himself with nervousness as they were coming to a stop walk. How could he not take his eyes off her? She was a beauty.

* * *

When they arrived at the cafe, the two were settling in nicely with each other's company as they were laughing once more and talking as they were walking around the street, until Carol looked at him with wonder. "I have to ask, what is up with the coat and... no shirt?" She smirked humorously at his bare chest that wasn't covered by the coat.

He smirked at that. "I do what I want," he answered truthfully. That and he believed that ladies like to see some chest on their men. Slender never quite understood that since he always wore a suit with a undershirt.

Carol shrugged with a chuckle. "Fair enough."

He gave her have smile as she looked at him with a sparkle in her blue eyes. She was beginning to like him. She actually was and he knew that this was the time to ask. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night, or whenever you're available? As a real date?"

She looked at him patiently. "As a formal date?"

Offender smirked. It did sound nice to take his lady out on a true date. "If you want."

She smiled flirtatiously as she removed the flower from her hair and smiled at it, then back to him with an admiring glint in her eye. "I'd like that."

He swore his heart leapt for joy, but kept calm in the outside as he just smiled and replied in a smooth voice. "I'm glad."

The couple carried on talking as they walked, organizing the date for the next day.

* * *

Offender knew that tomorrow was going to be the day to show his true self to Carol and that was not going to be easy. When he arrived at the forest to the Slenders' clearing, Splendor immediately began to ask him about Carol. He just told him that he was going to see her again tomorrow.

"Will we get to meet her soon?" The youngest brother cried excitedly with a grin on his face.

"Not yet," he smirked as he was placing his sunglasses in his coat pocket. He then spotted Slender walking into the clearing. "Slend," he called as he bounded to his older brother. "I need to borrow some money and a tie."

Slender just crossed his long arms and looked at his brother with wonder on his pale and blank face. "For what?"

"I have a date tomorrow night with Carol," he answered with a proud smile. He was going on a real date with her and he was going to look nice. A litter bit at least.

Slender sighed and shook his head. "Be careful with humans, Offender. Especially when you give up your heart to them."

Offender sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not a kid, Slend."

"Offender."

"What?" He cried, getting annoyed at his concerned brother. Slender was fine when his brother was with women before, but know since he has changed and looking for love, Slender was getting concerned for his brother's safety.

His brother looked at him patiently. "Just be careful of what you do and say. I don't want to lose a brother, but yes, you can borrow a tie and money."

He took a deep breath and gave his older brother a gracious thin smile. "Thanks, Slend."

Offender could feel his brother smiling at him and he walked away, leaving the younger one, who just smirked and gently shook his head. He began to walk to the pond and when he got to the edge of the water, he looked down into his rippling reflection as a thin smile grew across his pale face. He never felt so close of being a human before and so far, it was great.


	4. Chapter 3

It was the night of the date and so far that he knew of, things were still going on track as Offender was tying the black tie loosely around his neck. He never like anything constricting, especially around his neck. With his sunglasses in his hand, the tall and thin man walked out to join his brothers in the clearing as Slender crossed his arms, looking at him with wonder. "Aren't you going to wear a suit?"

"I'm not like you, Slend," Offender answered simply as he walked by.

"You're not going to wear those glasses at the dinner, aren't you?"

He looked at him. "What?" He asked as a smirk formed. "Want me to scare the whole joint? I could do that."

"Just be careful," he warned once more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved off as he carried on walking with a heavy heart with a rose in his hand. Tonight was the night that he was going to show Carol who he really was.

* * *

It was six at night when Offender arrived at the restaurant, took a deep breath, then placed a pale hand on the handle, opened it, and walked in. He scanned the crowding room and spotted Carol sitting a table, waiting patient for him to arrive as she was dressed in a lovely red dress. He smiled happily at the sight of her as her beauty was making his black heart run faster. He approached her with a smile. "Miss. Carol Williams?"

The woman raised her head and smiled at the sight of him. "Chris. You're here."

He smirked as he took his seat and once again, handed her a red rose. "Surprised?"

The woman blushed as she smiled lovingly at the flower as she took it from his fingers. "More like... Happy." She looked at him with sparkling blue eyes that were dancing in the candlelight. Her brunette hair pinned back.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered under his breath as love was in his heart, then pain.

The human smiled shyly as she looked away with her eyes.

He couldn't take it. He didn't belong with a human. He was better being the deranged lover that he was before. There was no heartache. No disappointment. No... Secrets. "I'm sorry," he muttered, then got up and left.

"Chris? Chris!" She called, but he didn't hear her. He just walked out the door.

"Chris, wait!" She called as she was still following him.

Offender stopped dead in his tracks as anger and pain was building inside as the sun's light was disappearing.

"What is-"

"I'm not who you think I am," he growled. He then whipped the sunglasses off his face and quickly turned to her, revealing his eyeless face.

Carol gasped in horror as her eyes grew wide as two moons.

"My name is not Chris-Whatever-Name-I-Gave-You. It's Offenderman. The brother of the Slenderman who lives in the forest." Anger and relief was coming over him, but the pain still lingered as he was slowly relaxing. He then looked away in heartache. "I only lied because I didn't want to scare you. I was just looking for love. Real love. Like a human." He nearly choked on those last words. He knew she was still there. Was she even listening? Or was she just frozen in terror?

"Offender," she began softly.

The sound of his real name made his head slightly perk up. It sounded so beautiful on her tongue.

"You really are his brother, aren't you? The mon- the one who kills people when they trespass in the forest." Fear was almost in her voice.

"And I was the one who used women for-" He didn't even want to finish that sentence. "I changed," he said quietly as he looked down to his leather shoes. "I'm no longer that person who I once was." He then smirked bitterly as he raised his head and stuck the glasses in his pocket. "It doesn't matter now. You can run away screaming if you want. I understand." He was about to carry on walking, until a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. He slowly turned to face the curious-eyed human with the rose in her hair.

"I'm not afraid," she said softly. She then slowly brought her hand to his face, then his hat, removing it, and revealing his bald head.

His heart was throbbing in his chest as she hesitantly placed her other hand on his cheek, stood on her toes, and softly met his lips with her own.

Offender felt his heart slow in love as he returned the gentle kiss. It was something so soft, yet so powerful, that even his inner demons would be tamed and his sanity was secured. He was falling in love with her, if he hadn't already. When they pulled apart, he just looked at her with confusion. "Why did you do that?"

The human smirked as she placed the hat back on his head. "You are still you. Human or not, you made me feel happy and we had good times together over the past week." She then smiled. "Do you want to back and try again?"

The Slender brother smirked kindly. "Naw. How about we just go somewhere else?" He offered his arm.

Carol chuckled as she slipped her arm through his and looked up at him with a smile as they began to walk. "That sounds good."

"You really do trust me, don't you? Alone. At night." He smirked darkly at her, revealing his sharp and jagged teeth.

She looked up at him and said, "Yes."

The emotion in her blue eyes told him that she was telling the truth and mentally she had her guard up. He loosened up, showing that he was joking and looked at her with trust and respect. "I'm glad you do."

The two of them just walked, talked, and laughed as the sky was getting darker and the two were enjoying each others company as they joked. Even when they would make fun of each other's species, it was impossible to insult one another as he could see the humor in her eyes and she could see humor in his smile.

"So," Carol asked as she was still smiling. "You are Slenderman's brother and you said there are four of you. What are they like?"

Offender slowly frowned and he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?" She whined with a childish smile.

He looked at her with seriousness. "It could get them killed."

She frowned. "What?"

He looked away in front of himself. "If something happens and the government finds them, they have them- including me- captured, or worse, killed." That's why we stayed in the forest. Even three out of four don't kill, the government still consider us as a threat and will have us killed. They never knew where the Slenders live, they just know people go missing in the forest if they stray to far and Slender catches them, unless Splendor stops him. Trender likes people, just he stays away from them, even though he wishes he could blend in at times."

"Offender," Carol said softly, making him returning back to reality and looked at her. "I would never put your family in danger. Besides," she smirked, "I didn't run away from you."

He smirked, then chuckled. She did have a point. "You're right and you should know. Okay," he said with a smile and looked ahead of himself with the memories of his three brothers. "The eldest is Slender. He's the polite one, believe it or not, and is actually kind, I guess you can say. He can be stoic at times, but he looks after us. Then there is Trender, then one younger than me. He is a complete nerd," he laughed as he thought of his geeky brother, making Carol giggle. "He wears glasses and reads and would probably be a techy or something if he was a human. Then there's Splendor. The youngest. He really knows how to get on our nerves and yet makes us laugh. He wears a polka-dot suit with a matching hat. He's the only one with a face and it's not like a human's either. He's also the happiest and acts like a kid." The thought of his youngest brother made him smile. He was always good at doing that.

"You are all different," she commented with a smile.

"Yep," he agreed, smiling at the thought of his crazy family. He then smiled at her. "What about you?"

She chuckled. "My parents past away a few years ago and my sister lives across the country."

When they took a right on a corner, he looked at her with wonder. "Where do you live?"

"Three miles away, but my car is back by the restaurant."

He stopped walking, looked around, then to her. "Shall we be getting back, then?"

Carol looked at him. "Is this good-bye for tonight?"

He gave a thin smirk, not wanting the night to come to an end. He enjoyed her company too much. He ruined their date, but had no choice, but to. "I guess so."

The woman stepped up to him, looked where his eyes would be, and kissed him, making his heart skip a beat, not used to loving kisses, until he returned the kiss with passion as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight with her hands on his chest, then wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, she just looked at him with an emotion in her eyes and said quietly, "I think I'm in love with you."

Those words.

He never heard that word with him in the same sentence before. He then grabbed her in his arms, looked her in the eyes, then dipped her, and said, "I love you too, doll." Then he passionately kissed her, pulled her back to her feet, and smirked slyly as she had a look of shock on her face. "Now here's where I ask for your address."

She chuckled as she scavenged through her black leather purse, pulled out a paper and pen, began to write and handed him the paper. "Here."

He smirked at the address. "When do you want me to come by?"

"Friday night? I'll cook dinner."

He smiled at her. "I'll be there. Now, then," he offered his arms once more, "shall escort the lady to her car?"

She smiled as she took his arm. "Yes." The two then turned around and began to walk.

* * *

After saying good-night to his date, Offender was wondering if he actually did love her. He did. He knew he did. His mind felt at ease everything they kissed and every care in the world seemed to fade away when they were laughing and talking. He loved her and there was no doubt about it. He carried on his way with a smile on his pale face with his hands in his pockets and began to head for the forest, until a car was slowing down by him and his senses went up as he recognized it as a police car. Keeping his head and hat low, he carried on his way.

"Hey!" The cop called, rolling down his window. "What are you doing dress like that at night?"

"Just because," he simply answered.

"Sir," the cop said as he began to step out of his car. "I'm going to need to ask you some-"

Offender just looked at him.

The cop's eyes grew wide in terror as she stepped back in horror. "No," he whispered.

He then held down his hat as he began to run, until he heard a gun shot. "He's going to call for back up," he muttered to himself. "And that means I can't- No. I'll lose 'em!" With that, he turned directly into the forest and carried on running.

* * *

Offender came out gasping to the clearing, just narrowly escaping the police and maybe even the government and the three brothers immediately looked at him with worry.

"Offend-"

"Police," he gasped, waving his hand weakly to Splendor. "It's fine. I lost them."

"What about Carol?"

He smiled at him with happiness. "She knows."

"She knows?" Slender boomed.

"I had no choice, but to tell her," he growled, turned behind him to face his older brother.

"And? What did she say?" He questioned as he slowly approached the mysterious brother.

He smirked lovingly. "She kissed me."

Trender and Splendor both gasped.

"And I love her and she said that she loves me." He knew she did. "I trust her, Slend." He smiled lovingly at the thought. He was loved. Even though in was only the beginning, he was loved by a human.

His older brother softened, but not too much. "Just keep your head on and remember: Don't trust too much or love too much. It gets you into trouble." He was about to walk away.

"I'm going to see her again. Friday night."

Slender chuckled heartily at that. "I'm happy for you, Offender. I really am." If he had a mouth, he would have a small smile right now. Then he returned to the shadows of the trees as Offender was smiling respectfully at his brother's words.

He turned back to his two brothers who were happy for him and congratulating on 'getting the girl' and he did. He did get the girl and she was his. His. Offenderman's. He was hoping that it wasn't a dream, but he knew that it was the truth. He had a human woman and he was just going to fall into deeper love with her. That was the truth.


	5. Chapter 4

The day was clear and bright as the Slender Brothers were just relaxing and doing their own thing as Offender was leaning against a tree, looking at the pond. He didn't know why he liked the pond so much, but now it was reminding him of his girl's eyes. Clear, blue, and beautiful. The thought made a small smile creep upon his lips. How he missed her so. He couldn't wait for their date and to see her again. He in love with her, that's for sure.

"Offender," a voice called as he approached.

"Yeah, Slend?" He asked in a relaxed manner, thinking about his woman.

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?"

"I never felt so happy," he answered, frowning at the memory of his lonely and crazy life. All the women he chased and the lust that his heart once craved. Meaningless.

"And you said this woman kissed you?" He questioned.

"Yes. As if I was a human. And I kissed her." He might as well tell the truth.

Slender chuckled as he stood beside his brother and looked out at the glistening pond. "She did not run or be scared?"

He smirked. "She was shocked when I showed her my face."

"Then she kissed you."

"Then she kissed me," he chuckled at the memory of her wide eyes.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?"

"She's going to cook dinner."

He looked at him with a short chuckle. "Just the two of you?"

"Restaurants were never my thing," he joked.

Slender chuckled at that comment. "Indeed." He then looked at his little brother with seriousness. "We may not know humans, Offender, but she is still a woman. She must be treated well."

"If I ever hurt her, I'll never forgive myself," he said coldly, knowing that it was true. Before he just treated women for lust, but this time, he was going to treat Carol like she was his everything and have more respect for them than he did before.

"Not only that, Offender, but," he looked at him with seriousness, "be careful with your heart. Love will want to pour everything you out and you may say the wrong words that may make you defenseless."

Offender heavily sighed. "I know." A thought then entered his head. "Do... Do you think that I'll ever betray you or the others?" He looked at his older brother with concern. He knew what would happen if he turned traitor. If anyone turned traitor.

"Like if you chose her over us?"

Offender didn't want to answer that question.

Slender sighed, looking back at the pond. "I know you, brother. You wouldn't turn traitor. I know you wouldn't."

"But what if I did?" He asked quietly, wanting to know his older and respected brother's response, but almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I'll make it swift," he answered softly as if he was dreading the thought. "You won't suffer."

Offender looked back at the blue water, silently thanking his brother for his response.

The two brothers just stood there in silence, lost in their own thoughts as the rustling of the leaves and singing of the birds were surrounding them as the water was silently rippling in the pond. Offender knew that Slender would lay his life down for his brothers and had protected them as they were growing up. They all had so much to owe him. Not only that, but he was more merciful than their father. So much more merciful, but they all knew there were very small boundaries and turning traitor was the one.


	6. Chapter 5

Tonight was the second night that Carol would see the Offenderman for what he really was. He only hoped that she was going to take it just as well as he tying a tie around his neck. He wanted to look nice for his woman and was getting used to the idea that he had a girlfriend on his way if not already a girlfriend. He felt a presence behind him, knowing that it was Slender. "Came to see me off?" He chuckled with humor.

"I see that you're wearing that tie again."

He gave a small shrug. "I should look nice for a date, shouldn't I?"

There was low chuckle of amusement. "Yes, you should."

He then looked at his brother over his shoulder with concern. "I would never chose a human woman over my own broth-"

Slender raised his hand and stepped forward to him. "Offender. I do not fear that. I fear that I will watch my brother fall into a love that will only cause harm to him. I trust you, my brother." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Offender took a deep breath and looked at his brother with a small smile. "Thank you, Slender. Well," he said as he walked by a rose bush and picked a healthy flower as he walked by and began to pick off the thorns. "I'll see you tonight." With that, he walked out of the clearing and headed to the city.

* * *

Following the address on the piece of paper, Offender was making his way with no trouble to the house, but felt a strange feeling that he was being watched, making him stop and look, but only found empty streets as a couple of cars went by. He shrugged and carried on his way and when he got to the right address of a small dark-green house with a white door, he placed the address in his pocket, approached the door, and knocked.

A few seconds later, it opened to a smiling Carol. "Hey. Come in," she said as she stepped aside to let him in. "I'm just about done with dinner." She was about to hurry to the kitchen, until he caught her arm, making her smile at him as he smirk lovingly at her.

"For you," he said as he handed her a rose.

"Offender," she said sweetly as she smiled and took the rose. "You don't have to do this."

"Why not?" He chuckled as she placed it in a vase on the fireplace mantle with two other roses that he gave her, making him frown with awe. "You kept them?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" She turned smiling at him, repeating his own words. "You gave them to me."

He was never expecting anything like and he just looked at her, almost touched but her way as she was dressed in a lovely black dress that went to her knee with her hair curled. "You look beautiful," he said in awe by her appearance.

Carol smiling kindly. "Thank you." She began to walk to the kitchen. "You wait here. I'm almost done with dinner and make yourself at home. I don't know what you like, so I hope you do like it," she chuckled nervously.

"I'll eat anything," he chuckled truthfully as he looked at the photos by the vase. In a photo was two women who looked almost alike, but he could tell the one on the right was Carol. The other had to be her sister. He continued to stroll and found an photo of an elderly couple. Her parents, no doubt.

"It's finished!" She called.

* * *

After dinner, the two were sitting on the couch laughing and drinking some wine, until Carol looked at him with wonder. "What are you, exactly?" She waved her hands quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward."

Offender chuckled at her embarrassment. "No, it's fine. Um, well," he looked away, thinking how to put it in words. "We are Slendermen. I don't even think that we know what exactly we are," he looked at her to show her that he was telling the truth. "We are just beings. We can't even die properly."

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Either decapitation or aim for the heart can kill us." He quickly shut his mouth, hoping that he wasn't going to regret those words.

Carol just nodded her head. "I can see that."

"Also," he smiled treacherously, then stuck his long black tongue out.

Carol laughed as he covered her eyes. "That is just- No. Offender. No. Just-" she waved her hands at him as she looked away.

Offender chuckled with humor. "What? Don't you want to kiss me?"

"Offender," she squirmed, still smiling.

He then slowly frowned as she had to get somethings straight as he looked at her deeply. "Carol, I just have to tell you something."

The human looked at him with concern as she was trying not to smile, but when she saw that it was serious, the smile disappeared. "What is it?"

"I have done things. Things that I regret. I'm not the guy who you think I am. I made women want me. I made women think they're in love with me and after we slept together, I'd leave and never return. I'm not a human, Carol, and I never will be." Pain once again entered his heart. She may treat him like a human, but he never will be a human.

The woman placed her wince glass on the coffee table, got close to him, and placed a hand under his coat, over his heart, then removed her hand and placed her ear over his chest, listening for his heartbeat, then only thing that was keeping him alive. Everything needs a heart or a source of life to live. "You have a heartbeat," she announced softly as she looked up at him with loving blue eyes. "I can hear it."

He smirked at that. "Meaning?"

"You have a heart, and I have a heart. That is all that we need. Right?" She looked at him with wide, hoping eyes.

Emotion and love was in his being as he was losing himself in her blue eyes, making him grow closer to her as he whispered, "Damn right." Then he kissed her on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around her as she placed a hand on his cheek and gently pulled away. "I love you, Offender," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Offender kissed her forehead lovingly. That was it. She said those three little words. Three words that he never dreamt of hearing. He whispered, "I love you, too, Carol." He then kissed her with passion as his heart began to pound as love was taking over. He then kissed her neck.

"Offender," she breathed lovingly.

"Never stop saying my name," he said as he kissed her shoulder. "Call me and I'll be there." He then looked her in the eyes as love and desire was swirling in them. He then stood up and picked her up like a bride and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Offender was laying beside a bare Carol in bed with his arm around her waist, kissing her shoulder lovingly. He claimed her and right now, she was his. No ones else's and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Offender," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"If I do need you? Where can I find you?"

"Go into the forest at night and you'll more than likely run into Slender first. I'll tell him to be careful for you and if you tell him your name, he'll back off."

"And what if he doesn't?"

He smirked. "He has to. I'm his brother." He kissed the back of her head, then her neck as he held her closer and tighter. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Offender," she muttered tiredly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear lovingly. "Good night, my sweet." He gave her gentle kiss on the head, then laid down close to her as they drifted asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, when Offender knew that she was asleep, he carefully got up from bed, got dressed, looked at her with his hat in his hand and felt sadness in his heart. _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _When you deserve a real human to make love to. Not me, but you know where to find me. _He placed his fedora on his bald head, then silently walked out of the house. He felt the same odd feeling of being watched, but hurried to the forest to find his brothers with the memories of Carol Williams rushing through his head as the sound of her breath in his ear, the sound of her voice, echoing in his head. The feeling of her body. Her laugh and their humor, and their good times. He'll come back. He just wanted to return to the forest before dawn. Night was a Slender's friend.


	7. Chapter 6

When he arrived at the clearing, everything was still, dark, and quiet. He felt bad that he left Carol, but he knew that he did not want to leave in the daytime. Well, he could have teleported or at least stay with her. He was going to see her again and that was a promise. But he didn't understand why he had the feeling of being watched on his way there and back. He wasn't be followed that he was aware of and he didn't feel danger.

"What are you doing here?" A calm voice asked.

He turned around to find a concerned Slender.

"I just came home," he answered simply. It was the truth.

"At two in the morning?" He asked as if he was arching an eyebrow.

Offender just smirked as he turned away and carried on walking to the pond with his brother following.

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered as he leaned against the tree, looking at the dark water of the pond that had the silver crescent of the moon reflecting down on it. "I did." He then smirked.

"I'll take that you didn't tell her that you left?" Annoyance was almost in his voice.

Offender fell silent.

"Did you even think of writing her a note?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly didn't think of that." He then looked at his brother. "By the way, did you or the others follow me by any chance?"

"No. Why?" Concern was in his voice.

"I felt like I was being watching on the way there and back."

Slender placed his pale hand on his chin in a pondering way, then looked at him. "You said that you were chased by a cop?"

"Yeah," he answered, remembering the cop chasing him and calling for backup.

"Stay safe, Offender. They may be on the look out. And, Offender," it sounded as if he was smirking. "You said that you slept with this woman?"

He smirked at that. "Yeah. I did."

"Was it anything that you dreamt of about love?"

He took a deep breath. "It was more. A human has my heart, Slend, and I'm planning on keeping her." She never looked at him in terror and didn't hesitate to kiss him. When she told him those three little words, he gave him strength. When they made love, it was a burning desire. She was his and he was going to let her go so easily as his own heart belonged to her only.

Slender chuckled. "I'm glad that you're happy, brother. I truly am and I trust that you are going to treat her right."

He chuckled at that. "That's for sure."

"Now the first thing to do is apologize for slipping away at night." If he had a mouth, he would be smiling, then he walked away.

Offender sighed with a chuckle. "That's the truth," he muttered, hoping that he didn't damage the relationship. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He last thing.

* * *

In the morning, Carol woke up to find the space beside her empty and the clothes on the floor gone. "No," she whispered in horror. "He... Left?" She looked around for a note or something, but found no calling card or anything around the room. "This is what I get for sleeping with the Offenderman," she growled as she sat back in bed, trying not think about last night. His heartbeat in her ears, his voice echoing in her head, the passionate desire that pulled them together as he told her that he loved her. All of it was a lie. He said he didn't leave anymore. He lied. He just got better at being the liar he was. And yet... He didn't seem like he was lying. He seemed so comfortable around her and the things he told her, she knew that he never told anyone else before. It seemed like... He really did trust her. He may not be human, but even when they made love, he seemed human, but he of course, was not. Especially his tongue that sent repeated chills down her spine. She had her fair share of lovers, but he something that she never dreamed of and not just for obvious reasons. He gave her desire that she never felt before. A desire that was dark and twisted. A desire that made her want more even though it was something that was meant to be avoided.

Then there was a knock on the door. Fetching a red robe and putting it on, she was hoping that it was her dark lover, but instead, it was two men that was dressed in suits and looked to be of the government. "Can I help you?" She asked, confused of their arrival.

"We are looking for someone or something," the man on the right with black hair said. "And we got word that he was here. May we come in?"

"You're going to have to excuse me for a moment to get dressed," she began embarrassedly as she stepped aside for them. "But you may wait in the living room."

"Of course," the second man said.

With that, she hurried to her bedroom, got dressed, and walked out to the men and offered them anything to drink, but they declined.

"We need to ask you somethings about this man." The first said. "And you better tell us truthfully."

"Yes," she muttered, her heart pounding in fear.

He began to explain to her about the Offenderman and said why he was dangerous. It turned out, there were early cases of supposed rape from him a few year back and that he may be linked to the missing people thanks to the Slenderman.

Carol knew that he and his brothers were in danger, but she had to talk. She had no choice, but to. "He lives in a clearing in the forest, but it's their forest and people trespass. They are just trying to-"

"Are you standing up for the Slenders?" The first man asked coldly.

"Do you know how to kill the Slenders?"

She remembered that her lover told her about their weaknesses and said nothing.

"She knows," the first growled. "She knows very well about them."


	8. Chapter 7

As night fell over the forest, Offender was planning to drop by Carol's house with a bouquet of flowers to asked for forgiveness. He was hoping that she was going to forgive him as the thought of losing her too soon was beginning to scare him. He loved her and he was not willing to the woman he loved so easily and quickly.

As he was cutting the roses that were perfect enough to give to her, he heard Splendor laugh. "He's going to be so happy to see you!"

Offender raised his head in confusion. What was his crazy brother talking about?

Then Splendor walked in the clearing with a brunette woman beside him that made him slowly stand up at the sight with Slender following the two.

"Oh, Offendy!" The youngest brother called, joyously. "Look who Slender found!"

Offender walked up to her with worry and confusion mixed with heartache. "Carol. What are you-"

"I have to talk to you," she said with an emotion in her eyes.

He wrapped a thin arm around her shoulder and began to lead her away. "Come with me," he said gently. "I have to talk to you, too." When they were deeper into the forest around the pond, she looked almost nervous. "I have to tell you something, first," the tall, faceless, and pale man heavily sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry that I left. I didn't- I was scared that-" He took a deep breath and looked away, then back to her as his hand fell to his side. "I love you, Carol, and I just wanted to leave before dawn since…" His voice faded. Damn. Why was it so hard to say that he was scared to be seen on the street by humans?

"You loved me, so you left me?" She looked at the tall, faceless man in in disbelief. Then anger grew. "Or was it just to get me in bed?"

He looked at her in the eyes as he frowned. "No. I was scared that after you slept with me, you would look at me and wish that you were with a human. A human that you could be with. A human that would love you. Instead, you slept with me. A Slenderman." Where the hell did that come from? That was not the reason. That was never the reason. What made him even say it? Was his heart saying something that his mind couldn't?

Her blue eyes began to water.

He looked at her with worry. "Hey, don't cry. I didn't want- I just-" _Jesus, Offender! _He yelled to himself. _What is the matter with you? _He then wrapped his arms around her and held her lovingly. "I'm sorry, Carol. I really am."

"Offender, I-" she sobbed as he gently pushed him away and whipped her eyes. "I new you weren't the bad guy."

Worry struck his heart as he gently took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

She then went into her coat pocket and pulled out a hand gun, making him drop her hand and stepped back.

"You wanted to kill me?" He asked coldly, as if the emotions was sucked out of him.

"No, it was for defense. The agents told me-" she quickly covered her mouth.

Offender looked at her in anger. "The agents?"

"Offend-"

"You told the government?" He cried as betrayal was burning his heart. "Did you tell them I raped you? Is that what you told them?" Anger began to rise and boil his blood. "And since you know how to kill me, you decided to try to shoot me in my heart?" He was now shouting at her. He never felt so betrayed before.

"They told me what you could do!" She cried, now having fear and confusion in her blue eyes.

White tendrils then shot out from his back. "You mean this?" He growled as the tendrils shot to her, wrapping around her waist, neck, arms, and legs, then pinning her against a nearby tree. "I could squeeze the breath out you," he threateningly growled as he clenched his sharp and jagged teeth. He wanted to watch her die, but deep down, he knew he couldn't. He still loved the cursed woman.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she just looked at him in fear.

"Offender," a stern voice called.

He relaxed at the sound of the voice and asked bitterly, "What do you want? Come to tell me that you were right? That humans are liars? Is that it?"

"Offender, just listen," the human tried.

"No!" He shouted, turning his attention back to her. "You betrayed me! Everything I told you, you used against me!"

"I thought you betrayed me!" Her eyes were wide.

"So you were going to have me killed?" He barked. "Congratulations. You did. My heart now has a bullet in it and another one is being aimed." The tendril around her neck tightened, making her choke. "What did you tell them?" He asked coldly.

"I told them that I met you and that you told me how to kill you and your brothers."

He looked at her with pain as his heart was now being shot repeatedly. "You told them how to kill me and my brothers?" He asked quietly, then squeezed her neck tighter in burning anger.

"I'm sorry, Offender!" She gasped.

"My brothers?" He shouted. "Why not just me? Huh? I'm the one who loved you. I'm the one who left!" He then froze in realization. "I'm the one who left," he whispered. "I'm the one who fell in love and now they'll die because of me." His lip began to curl in anger. "Do you want to kill me?" He asked coldly, afraid of her answer.

Another tear escaped. "I knew I would lose the nerve," she whispered.

"Why?" He snapped.

She looked down then, back at him with a small smile. "I fell in love."

Offender felt his heart break at those words for the first time. "You're lying," he growled, wanting to break the hope in her words.

Carol smiled at him sadly. "If I was, then why would I have made love with you?"

He knew that he was still loved her and felt his heart shatter. "Slender?" He choked, confused of what was happening.

"Yes, brother?" Slender asked patiently.

"I still love her," he admitted, not only to him, but to himself.

"Even though she betrayed you?" His voice was emotionless.

"Yes." He hung his head, then looked back at the human. "Do you want me to kill her because I can do that. Even though I don't normally kill. I just don't want it to be my choice." Slender was the expert on killing humans and was still respected to Offender. As if that'll ever change, but it may change for his older brother.

Slender said nothing.

"C'mon, Slend, tell me," he growled, getting annoyed and frustrated. "I know if I let her live, I'll be a disgrace to be a Slender Brother. You never trusted her. Now she has a reason to die, but I can't do it. I will only if you want me to." His heart bean to tremble at the thought of ending his lover's life.

"You'd kill her to gain my respect? I'm not Father," he simply stated.

Offender took a deep breath. "You're still my older brother."

"You are right. I am." What game was he playing?

He swallowed as he began to tremble. "Then do you want her to die?" He asked, trying to be brave.

"I don't want my brother to kill his lover out of fear that his own brother may turn against him. Know this, Offender, no matter what you do, you will always be our brother. I don't trust her, but you still do. I will never treat you the way Father would."

Offender knew what he meant. Slender wasn't going to kill his brother. At those words, Offender quickly reclined his tendrils and looked away from Carol, not knowing what to feel.

Carol ran up to him and embraced him tightly, making him wrap his long arms around her and rested his head on hers as she buried her faced in his bare chest. "I'm so sorry, Offender," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Offender held her tight and stroked her brunette hair.

"I love you, Offender," she muttered.

He smirked. "I love you, too, doll."

Everything went silent as there was a gentle rustle in the leaves, then there was yelling, and gunfire. Splendor then shot through the trees and to them with wide eyes. "The agents! They found us!"

"Where's Trender?" Slender asked with worry and anger.

"Here," the nerd said as he appeared through the trees.

"We need to-" then gripped his arm as he hissed in pain with the echo of a gunshot.

"Slender!" Offender cried. He then turned to Carol, who was loping at him with wide eyes. "Go deep into the forest and do not come out until I look for you."

She quickly nodded her head.

"Good. Now, go."

She was about to run, until she grabbed his coat to her and kissed him strongly. "I'm sorry," she whispered with pain.

"Not now. Now, run!"

She then ran and disappeared into the shadows.

Offender turned back to his older brother, who waved his hand. "Never mind. We must fight!"

The four brother made quick plan and they each summoned their tendrils of black and white. Then began to pick the agents off one by one.


	9. Chapter 8

Gunshots and growls were echoing in the clearing as the four brothers were killing off all of the agents as possible. Offender's anger and rage grew as he felt a bullet strike him in the shoulder, near his heart. The skin over his eye began to recede, reveal glowing, violet eyes. His whipped his head to the shooter who was about to aim, then teleported. Appearing behind him, he swiftly snapped his neck.

"Offender!"

He turned around to find Trender limping toward him, splattered with human blood on his sweater and missing his glasses.

The brother was about to rush to him, until he spotted a nearby agent, aiming a gun on the left in the bushes. "Trender!" He cried in terror.

Then a shot rang out and his brother stumbled with fear.

Offender's violet eyes grew wide in terror as he ran to his brother and caught him by the shoulders, but he stood up, seemed to be fine, and looked around. "Look!" He pointed to the bushes and Offender's heart lurched with worry as he spotted Carol dart away. The two went to the bushes and found the sniper with a bullet to the head. "Either that was a lucky shot or she has good aim," the nerd commented.

"Either way I don't want her to get hurt." He then dashed into the woods where the woman fled. He ran as the gunshots were lessening and lessening. Then he find her, but she turned around and aimed the gun at him. making him skid to a halt as his face was returning to normal.

She then sighed in relief as she lowered the gun. "I thought you were an agent."

"I told you to stay away," he growled.

"I saved your brother's life!"

He then sighed, knowing that it was true. "You're right," he said gently. "But you have to go, otherwise-"

"Behind you!" She seamed with wide terror-filled eyes.

Just as he turned around, he felt something strike him on the back in the head, causing him to go down to his hands and knees.

Carol was about to fight back, but was shoved away, hitting a tree, then a gunshot went off, making his blood run cold.

"You monster," a man growled as he walked in front of Offender, then knocked him in the side of the head with a rifle, who fell to the ground on his side with his vision dazed. "You don't deserve to live."

Offender hardly heard him through a ringing as he kept glancing at the straining Carol.

The agent rolled him on his back.

"You're dead," he growled as he glared down at the helpless creature with blazing dark eyes.

Offender looked up at him with blurry vision, then turned to the wounded Carol. He may not be a human, but he still had a heart and right now, it was confused, scared, and helpless. He then felt the barrel of the rifle placed over his beating heart. He smirked thinly at all of this.

That woman. That human woman caused all of this. Now, he and his brothers, were going to die. He loved her, though. He still loved her.

"Breathe your last," the man growled. "If you even breathe."

A black tendril then wrapped around the man's neck and strangled him, making him choke and gag as he dropped the gun to the ground.

"How dare you try to kill my brother?" A deep voice growled. He then slammed the agent into a tree with his head, killing him. "Offender," Slender said as he knelt beside the dazed and confusion brother. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," he said as his head was slowly changing back to normal. "I'm sorry that I allowed this to happen. I'm so sorry, brother."

Slender sighed as he picked up his arm and tried to heave him to his feet. "Everyone is alright. We got the last of them."

As he placed a hand over his wounded should, fear shot through his body. "Carol?" Then he saw crimson blood over her body as she was gasping for air. "Carol!" He knelt beside her and cradled her in his arms, stroking the hair from her face. "Carol. I'm here."

"Offender?" She choked as her face was growing pale and her eyes were wide with terror and pain.

"I'm here," he soothed. "I'm here, love." He then turned to his older brother. "We have to save her!"

"There is nothing we can do," he said darkly. "She is dying, Offender."

He looked back at her. "Carol, please. Stay with me. I-I'll figure out something." He tried to pick her up, but she screeched in pain. The scared Offender quickly let her down, but still in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Offender," she choked. "I'm so sorry." A tear ran down her cheek.

"She's suffering, Offender," Slender said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What are you saying?" He yelled, looking up at his patient brother with anger and fear.

"You have to end her misery."

"No," he whispered as he looked back at his lover, but he knew that it was true as she was gasping for a steady breath and silently screaming in pain as she would move a muscle. "Carol..."

"I love you, Offender," she said with a sad smile as blood was beginning to drip down her mouth. "I'll always be with you."

He gently kissed her lovingly on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, too. Sleep well, my love." He gently laid her on the ground, placed a trembling hand over her blue eyes as he gently turned her head to the side, then quickly snapped it. He stood up as his whole body was shaking, then walked away from his brother, past the other two, and head to the pond. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter, placed it in his lips, and lit it. He placed the lighter away, pulled down his fedora and sank to the grass beside a tree with his knees for his chest. If he had eyes, he would cry, but instead, he just removed the cigarette, and squeezed in his bare hand. It burnt, but he didn't care. His heart was screaming and bleeding. He then threw his arm over his head and just whimpered.

Memories of her flooded his head from the day they met, to the smile on her face and their laughs. To that passionate night, to the fear of betrayal. The one that he ever loved and the one that ever loved him, was gone. Forever.

"Offender?"

"Came to tell me that I deserve this?" He snapped venomously. "That I deserve to lose her?"

"Why must you expect the worst?" Slender asked softly as he approached him.

Offender didn't answer. That was all he knew in his life. The worst. Carol brought in the best.

"Trender and Splendor are going to bury her along with the rest of the bodies, then we must leave this area."

Offender swallowed as thought entered his drowning mind. "You told me if I turned traitor, you said that you were going to give a swift death. Why didn't you kill me? I nearly had us all killed. I trusted a human. I-" he couldn't go on. Maybe Slender was still going to kill him, just when he least expect it. His heart was aching and to be killed as a traitor was the last thing he needs. He just wanted to know so he wouldn't have to worry.

"I would never kill my own brother, Offender. Not unless I had no choice whither it was life or death. You did not threaten nor tried to kill us. It was the agents and you fell in love. You could finally be happy. Offender. I do want you to fear being a traitor. No one blames you nor Carol. We blame fate."

Offender took a deep breath, listening to his brother's words, then he looked up at him with heartache and a thin smile. "Thank you, brother."

* * *

The funeral for Carol Williams was a aching moment for Offender as he placed a bouquet of roses over her grave that had a rose bush as a headstone. Since he could no longer give her love or flowers, he gave her all of the roses and a safe place in his heart. He gave his final good-byes as the four of them were getting ready to leave and search a new home. He promised her that he would come see her whenever he could. If he could, but he took a single rose from the bush and placed it in his coat pocket for one last memory.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
